A new selection SYOC
by EruditeAbnegationMockinjay
Summary: this is Prince Xander's selection. The son of Queen America and King Maxon. How will he handle choosing a girl? Will he choose right or will he end up stuck unhappy for the rest of his life? Please submit a girl. SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Caste:

Province:

Occupation:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Languages:

Family:

Personality:

Anything Else:

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who reviews! I was wondering as I've seen on other SYOC's lots of people tend to do Clermont for a province and 2 for a Caste. so I was just wondering if people could do 2,3,4, and 5s 6s and 7s .. i'm not blaming anyone because i do lots of 2s myself. If someone wants to do clermont they can but it has to be a low caste like a 6 or 7**

**if you don't know all the provinces here's a link below. Thanks again! wiki/The_Selected**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are all the selected girls. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jolie Mitchell of Belcourt, 4

Amanda Hughes of Honduragua, 2

Caroline Winslow of Zuni, 3

Daniella Skye of Fennley, 2

Bronte Petrova of Waverly, 3

Lilac Walch of Dakota, 3

Denaliya Mandatina of Carolina, 8

Delia Benton of Dominica, 8

Tricia Blanchett of Allens, 7

Lilian Anderson of Angeles, 4

Berkley Thomas of Labrador, 7

Sierra Turner of Sota, 5

Giselle Adair of Atlin, 4

Nevada Istas of Sonage, 2

Rochelle Lowell of Hundson, 2

Beatrix Prior of Baffin, 6

Yvette Iparis of Bankston, 2

Sydney Finkleman of Bonita, 3

Summer Campbell of Calgary, 4

Alicia Fanning of Clermont, 5

Francesca Coleman of Columbia, 2

Kirsten Sullivan of Denbeigh, 3

Gracelyn Ross of St. George, 5

Jaden Myers of Hansport, 6

Kailey Stone of Lakedon, 7

Artemis Webb of Likely, 4

Belle Mason of Midston, 2

Bliss Montgomery of Ottaro, 5

Paige Andrews of Paloma, 4

Carla Hart of Panama, 8

Halley Olson of Tammins, 2

Britney Duncan of Whites, 8

Carter Flame of Yukon, 2

Kimberly Hollingsworth of Kent, 4

Sterling Goldenflower of Sumner, 4

* * *

**Thanks to all that participated in the SYOC! **

**Just so some guests know I had to change some of their provinces because I already had them. **

**Also I will be keeping a person's character longer if they review more.**

**P.S. can you guys PM me for how you want your girls date and the way you want them eliminated if they will be.**

**Thanks to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Xander"! My younger sister Catharine called out to me. " mom wants to speak to you in her office".

Catharine came with me to her office. I knocked.

"Come in"! I heard. I opened the door. Inside the office on one of the couches were my mother and father.

And on the other couch were Giana and Geneva my younger twin sisters.

On another couch were my grandma Amberly and my older sister Calliope. Catharine and I sat down on the last empty couch.

"So, as you guys know the _Report_ is tonight and Gavril will reveal the selected girls. So as Maxon told me he was way to surprised when he saw the girls at first on T.V. So we're going to show you all the girls now". My mother said.

My father grabbed a remote and turned I the T.V. On came pictures of the girls and they're applications.

The first one Jolie Mitchell of Belcourt, 4 a girl with tanned skin and dirty blonde hair came up.

Next was Amanda Hughes of Honduragua, 2 a girl with black hair and pretty dark brown eyes came up.

Then came a girl with light brown hair and strawberry blonde highlights. She was Caroline Winslow of Zuni a 3.

Daniella Skye of Fennley, 2. A girl with royal blue eyes and tanned skin came up.

A girl with raven black hair and light brown eyes with long eyelashes came up. She was Bronte Petrova of Waverly a 3.

Next up was Lilac Walsh of Dakota, 3. A girl with dark brown long wavy hair came up.

After that was Denaliya Mendatina of Carolina, 8 a Latin looking girl with violet grayish eyes came up.

The next girl was Delia Benton of Dominica, 8 a girl with striking light blue eyes and black hair came up.

After that was Tricia Blanchett of Allens, 7 a girl with cinnamon colored bangs and fair skin came up.

Then came Lilian Anderson of Angeles, a 4 she had light skin and dark brown eyes.

A girl with dark auburn hair and green eyes came up she was Berkley Thomas of Labrador, 7.

Is there anyone ugly in this competition? I thought

A girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes came up she was Sierra Turner of Sota, 5.

Giselle Adair of Atlin a 4, she had light ginger hair and greenish hazel eyes.

Nevada Istas of Sonage 2, a girl with ice blonde hair and brown eyes came up. My mother smiled, Nevada had been a state in America.

Rochelle Lowell of Hundson a 2 was next. She had red hair like my mothers and auburn eyes.

After that came Beatrix Prior of Baffin, 2 I recognized her from that movie she filmed recently Divergent. She had dirty blonde hair and fair skin.

Next was Yvette Iparis of Bankston another 2, she had black eyes with golden flecks in them and dark brown hair.

After that was a plain looking girl Sydney Finkleman of Bonita, 3 she had unique black hair with green highlights and pale skin.

Next was Summer Campbell Of Calgary a 4, she had green eyes and light orange hair. What a combination.

After that was Alicia Fanning of Clermont, 5 she had Peach skin and gold eyes.

Then came Francesca Coleman of Columbia another 2, she looked quite remarkable with her brown hair which ended with blonde hair and freckles on her nose.

The next girl was Kirsten Sullivan of Denbeigh, 3 she had Black rimmed glasses that made her look hot and some black side bangs.

The next girl Gracelyn Ross of St. George a 5 came up she had sapphire blue eyes with skin slightly lighter than ivory.

After her was Jaden Myers of Hansport 6, She had short blonde hair that was formed into a bob.

The next girl was Kailey Stone of Lakedon 7, She had long, thick, chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

After her was the most breathtaking girl seen yet She had long golden blonde hair that curled into flawless ringlets. Her name was Artemis Webb of Likely, 4. "Wow". I breathed. Everyone laughed at that reaction.

Next was Belle Mason of Midston, 2 She had sparkly blue eyes and a golden tan.

The next girls went by in a breeze until Carter Flame of Yukon, 5 she had sparkly brown hair and hazel eyes.

After her I started paying attention again.

Kimberly Hollingsworth of Kent 4, She had long dark brown hair with a jeweled headband. I guessed she was a jeweler.

The last girl was Sterling Goldenflower of Sumner a 4 she has chesnut brown hair like grandma's and fair skin.

The T.V. clicked off. I was in daze with Artemis. "Hello"! Giana said moving her hands in front of my face. "Huh"? I shook out of my trance. "So Xander who's your favorite, mines Gracelyn Ross". Said Catharine.

I shrugged. "I don't know Cathy, I'm not jumping to conclusions based on their looks". Grandma laughed. "Oh, you're so much like Maxon". "me"? I said mockingly. Everyone laughed. "So I think based on the way you looked at Lady Artemis, you like her looks". Calliope said mocking my look. I smacked her on the arm playfully. "I like Lady Kirsten". Geneva said flipping her red hair back. "Hmm I think I like Lady Denaliya and Lady Amanda". Giana said. "It's a very hard desicion to choose who you're favorite is". Father insisted.

{} {} {}

"Hey mom, where's grandma and the twins"? Calliope asked. "I think they are in the women's room. Why don't you go get them Xander, Calliope can you help me here"? Mom asked. I nodded and headed to the women's room.

Since men weren't allowed in there I stopped a maid who was walking by. "Your majesty". She curtsied. "Can you go in there and ask grandma if I can come in"? I asked. She nodded.

A minute later the maid came back out and nodded. "You may go in your majesty". She said. She curtsied and left. I opened the door. Inside was a mess of maids and gowns and accessories. My grandma, Giana and Geneva stepped out from behind a set of dividers. Geneva was wearing a strapless pink gown with a green sash. Giana was wearing a strapless purple gown with a blue sash. It was the same gown but different colors. Their curly red hair was tied up in identical ponytalis. They wore their matching tiara's. Grandma wore a red dress covered with lace.

"Come on lets go Gen". Giana said grabbing Geneva's arm. I followed behind them and Grandma.

{} {} {}

"We're on in 5". Called a cameraman. Everybody rushed to take their seats.

The first half of the report was about the war in New Asia and rebel attacks. "So Prince Xander, your majesty how are you feeling to have your own selection"? A very old Gavril Fadaye asked. "Oh I'm quite excited to meet these wonderful ladies". I say.

Gavril nodds. "Have you asked your father about how he got ahold of such a beautiful lady"? I turned to see my mother and father holding hands and smiling. Gavril I have not but I'll make sure to ask". I say. "So your majesty do you know who these selected girls are"?

"No I do not, I've seen a few girls as they were drawn, all very lovely girls". Father said. Gavril nodded again. Then he turned to mom. "So your highness, any advice for the selected"?

Mom nodded and smiled serenely at the camera. "Just be yourself, make friends and enjoy". Mom said. "Wise sords my queen wise words". Gavril said.

Next he turned to Calliope. "So princess how is everything going with prince Darren"?

"Its great, we're going to get engaged in the next month"! Calliope said excitedly. "And I can't wait to meet all these wonderful ladies whom one of them will be my sister". She added.

Then Gavril turned to the twins who were bustling with excitement. "Oooh someone's hyper today"! Gavril joked. The twins both smiled widely. "So what are your opinions majesties"? "Oh we're really excited to meet all these girls". Geneva started. " And we'd love to make friends with some of these ladies, they are close to our age". Giana finished. "That seems great your majesties". Gavril said. He then moved on to Catharine.

"Princess Catharine, how so you feel about all the women entering your home"? Gavril asked. "I don't know I'm happy to be gatting a new sister, and it'll be quite noisy here at the palace once all the girls are here". Catharine said. "I see". Gavril said nodding.

"The first lucky firl of the night is Jolie Mitchell of Belcourt, 4". Gavril announced. I smiled at all the girls but all I could think about was Lady Artemis. Before I knew it all the girls were announced and the report was over. I was still in the same spot smiling like an idiot. "Oh my god Xander why do you keep zoning out". Calliope said grabbing my arm and pulling me up and out of my seat.

I was walking to my room with mom. "What do you think of the girls"? She asked. "Well they all seem interesting and I really can't wait to meet them". I say. "Well if you need any help with the girls and their feelings, you can always ask Grandma and me". Mom said as we stopped in front of my room. "Goodnight dear". Mom said hugging me. "goodnight mother". I said hugging her back.

I got in my room and my maids helped me get ready for bed. Once I was tucked in I thought about about the selection, would I meet anyone who I came to love, like father? I hoped so.

* * *

**Hi everybody! I hoped everyone liked their character descriptions. So if its possible can people PM me their girls dates? Thanks. Also I have a poll on the authors page, can you all please vote. **

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

During the whole next week I was longing to meet all the girls but I was really nervous also. Finally on Wednesday the girls arrived. They had their little makeovers in the women's room. I had a question with my paper work so I went to fathers office.

KNOCK KNOCK. I knocked on the door. "Come in"! I heard. I opened the door and there was father sitting and looking at the map of Illea. "Hello Son". Father's voice boomed. "Hello father. I have to things I wanted to talk to you about. First the selection, and second the construction in Dominica". I say. "Aah I was hoping you'd ask me about the selection but what about it""? Father asked.

"I was wondering what do if I run in to any of the selected girls the time before I'm supposed to meet them like you met mother". Father laughed at that. "Well stay away from the gardens and try to stay on the third floor so you really won't run into them". Father laughed at his own joke. "Thanks for the advice and also what about the construction in Dominica, they're low on money". I said.

Father frowned. "Didn't we just take away money from Labrador and give it to Dominica"?

"Yes, but they need more, there are more eights in Dominica than any other Province". I said sighing.

Father frowned even more deeper. "We'll ask the advisors at the budget meeting tomorrow". He said. "Okay". I said nodding. "See you at dinner". I said grabbing my paperwork and getting up to leave.

I just relaxed the rest of the day I was heading down to dinner when I saw her. Artemis was standing there talking to I think it was Lady Jolie, Lady Sterling, and Lady Lilian. I quickly turned back and saw that Lady Jolie saw me. "Crap". I muttered. A few minutes later I peeked back out and saw Jolie pointing at me and frowning. Artemis, Lilian and Sterling were looking my way too, they were also frowning.

Sterling was shaking her head. "it can't be, we're not allowed to see the prince until breakfast tomorrow". Wow her voice was elegant. "Yes, but remember Queen America met King Maxon in the gardens the night before they were officially supposed to meet, my mom told me she was in the King's selection". Artemis reminded. "Wait she was, what's her maiden name"? Lilian asked. Artemis sighed. "Its Janelle Stanton". "Oh, well not to be mean but we're wasting time here we should see if the prince is over by the corner". Jolie said. Crap, they're coming I thought. I quickly slipped into a room right by the corner. I looked around, It was one of the selected girls rooms. "No, No, No". said.

I sat there until I was sure that the girls were gone. I thought of their conversation. Artemis said that Janelle Stanton was her mom, I think I remember her she was eliminated because she insulted mom.

I reached mom's study and knocked. No answer. I sighed and headed over to Grandma's room. I knocked.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in". I heard a faint voice say. I opened the door and saw Grandma looking at something on her bed. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Xander". She said. I walked over to her. "What are you doing"? I asked. "Oh just memories, from my selection and America's". She said. I sat down and looked at some of the pictures with her. "Grandma, do you remember Janelle Stanton, she was a competitor in Dad's selection". I say. "I think so, aah here she is". She said. I saw her flip a few pages to one of the first report, the names were underneath. I scanned the page for mom and saw her sitting there looking as elegant as ever. "Why do you ask about her"? Grandma asked suddenly curious.

I swallowed. " I ran into Lady Artemis, Lady Lilian, Lady Sterling and Lady Jolie in the hallway but they didn't see me, so I guess you could say I eavesdropped on them". I said the last part guiltily. Grandma laughed. "Then I heard Artemis said that her mother was Janelle Stanton, so I was just wondering". I said.

"Well, you'd have to ask your mother more about that". She said. I nodded and got up to leave, I kissed her cheek. "See you at dinner". I said. She nodded and smiled at her. I left to my room and then realized I hadn't gone down for dinner. I quickly jumped up and headed down. My parents and sisters were looking worried talking to my maids, Joanna, Annie and Leah.

"Here I am"! I called out to my family. They looked worried. Father said something to the maids. They curtsied and walked away. "Where were you Xander"? Geneva started. "We were worried". Giana finished.

I frowned how do they do that telepathy. "I just forgot to come down here". I said. "So where are the ladies at"? I asked. "They're in the room next door". Calliope said pointing. "Calliope it's not polite to point". Mom said frowning. "I'm sorry mother". She said. Then she turned to us and rolled her eyes.

"Calliope I saw that". Mom said coldly. "Call your going to be queen in a few months, you have to behave". Father said. She sighed but didn't say anything. The rest of dinner was pretty quiet except the fact that Giana and Geneva were whispering to each other and giggling. Dinner felt like eternity. I excused my self right away after dinner was over.

I walked up to my room and my maids got me ready for bed. I slept thinking about the next day and how I had to talk to 35 girls.

{} {} {}

I got up the next morning. My maids were in my room getting my clothes ready a royal blue suit and a white shirt with a light green tie. I quickly showered and put on the suit. I went downstairs and I met Celia, Silvia's daughter. "I'll introduce myself to these ladies and then I'll talk to them". I said.

I turned to the ladies who got up and curtsied to me. I smiled widely and said "Hello Ladies as you know I'm Prince Xander Schreave. Today I'll be having a quick talk with each of you ladies". I said.

I think a few of the girls actually sighed when I talked.

I began the interview. I liked all of the girls they seemed nice but some of them like Francesca Coleman, Carla Hart, Britney Duncan, Jaden Myers, and Belle Mason I knew I had to eliminate. But others like Bliss Montgomery, and Paige Andrews were very sweet but we had absolutely nothing is common. I also thought that Kailey Stone and Summer Campbell were a little too loud and very unladylike.

When I got to Artemis I was exhausted. "Hello your majesty". Artemis said curtsying. "Hello Lady Artemis is it"? I asked She smiled and nodded. "So what did you do as a 4 in Likely"? I asked. "We have a family real estate business that I was supposed to take over this fall". She said.

"So I take it your the oldest kid in your family"? I asked. "Yes I am, I have a younger sister named Felicity. What about you I know that you have 4 sisters, is it a pain? I know it's a pain with just one sister". She laughed. I smiled. "Yes my dear, it is a pain. So I have to talk to the last few girls so see you around later". I said. I was wondering if I should ask her on a date.

"K see you later your majesty". Artemis curtsied and left smiling.

I was soon done with all the girls. I quickly thought up who I was going to eliminate. Lady Francesca, Lady Carla, Lady Britney, Lady Jaden, Lady Belle, Lady Paige, Lady Bliss, Lady Summer, and Lady Kailey.

I stood up and announced to the girls if I have told you to stay back then stay or else go into that room". I pointed to a door. "Ladies I am er be in very sorry to say that you will no longer be in the competition. Good luck in the future". I said. Instantly most girls started sobbing. Some like Summer just smiled and said "I understand". Which was ladylike of her.

I headed to the breakfast room. I sat down and started to eat. Some girls started chatting Lady Tricia really caught my eye. I decided to ask her on a date. She looked so ladylike and calm sitting and talking to others.

"So Xander I see you've eliminated 9 girls, great start". Father said to me. "Thank you father". I said. "We're they nice"? Giana asked loudly. A few girls turned to look at us. "Yes they were all very charming girls". I said. Later I wrote a note to Tricia.

_Lady Tricia,_

___If you would be so inclined, would you like to go on a riding date with me in an hour? I'll meet you at the stables. Please send your response with the maid who delivers this._  
_Until Then,_  
_Prince Xander._

Then I handed the letter to Leah. She went to the women's room and came back a few few minutes later. "She said yes your majesty". Leah said. I smiled. "can you get me ready for the date"? I asked. She nodded.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if your character was eliminated. I have 2 dates ready which I'll be posting soon.**

**Thank you to Sabrina317 and everyonecaresaboutbeingbest for sending me their date. Please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tricia read the note and smiled. She turned to the maid who had delivered the note.  
"Tell the Prince I would be glad to accept his invitation." She said loudly, trying not to look too smug. As gracefully as she could, she got to her feet, and excited the Woman's Room. The girls who hadn't had dates yet looked at her jealously. I'm going on a date with Xander! She broke into a small happy dance as soon as the door closed behind her. She read the note again.  
_Lady Tricia,_  
_If you would be so inclined, would you like to go on a riding date with me in an hour? I'll meet you at the stables. Please send your response with the maid who delivers this._  
_Until Then,_  
_Prince Xander._  
Tricia hurried as elegantly as she could to her room, and closed the door behind her. Her maids looked up.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm going on a date in one freaking hour! With the Prince!" She yelled. Her maids squealed in excitement.  
"I knew she would be next!" Liza said.  
"Where are you going?" asked Abigail.  
"Riding." Tricia answered. Now that the excitement had worn off, she was started to freak out. What if I fall off, or make a fool of myself? What if he doesn't like me? What if I get my period or something? What if he thinks I'm fat, or ugly? Worries were her major downfall. She clenched her fists, as the maids ushered her to the vanity to do her hair and makeup.  
"It's riding. Why do I need to wear this stuff?" She asked as Belle flicked on mascara and brushed some dark pink eye shadow across her eyelids. "I'm a jockey. I never wear makeup to race." Abigail pressed some powder on her skin, and Liza set to work curling her hair.  
"It's still a date." Belle said. Tricia sighed. She had asked her maids to make her something to ride in when she had arrived. She had brought some riding clothes, but they were deemed too shabby and inappropriate for a possibly future princess.  
"Lady Tricia, luckily we just finished your riding outfit." Abigail said as she set to work creating an up-do with the curls.  
"Good." She said impatiently, eager to begin the date. She tapped her foot as the maids finished her makeup and hair. Then Liza brought out the so-called riding clothes. What she thought would be jodhpurs and maybe a fancy English riding jacket had turned into a huge deep magenta ball gown thing, with a fitted black riding jacket. Trish gaped at the thing.  
"I-I'm supposed to wear…that?" She rather squawked. "I can't ride a horse in that! Surely I can wear riding pants."  
"I don't think the Queen would like that." Belle said worriedly. "And she and the princesses wear riding gowns when they ride."  
"Well, why does it have to be so…so poufy?"  
"Modesty, Lady Tricia." Liza said. Trish sighed. It was clear she wasn't getting out of this.  
Once she was in the dress, riding boots, and her hair was perfect, Tricia looked at herself in the mirror. 120 pounds was usually the max for jockeys, unless they wanted to get replaced. With all the time and delicious food in the palace, Trish knew she had gained weight. And the huge skirt didn't do much to hide the fact. She glanced towards the bathroom.  
"You guys can go now. I have to go to the bathroom, and then I'll leave." She said.  
"Do you need help finding it?" Abigail said. Trish shook her head.  
"I'll ask if I can't." She said. Reluctantly her maids left. Trish steeled herself, and went into the bathroom, kneeling by the toilet. I thought I was done doing this… She thought to herself. She had gotten her weight down to 96 pounds last winter when she had fainted during a race and her parents had taken her to a doctor. She had hovered at 110 pounds since then, and had given up her bulimic habits. But something came over her when she had looked at herself in the mirror, and she pushed away the memories of the doctor's words. She shouldn't have eaten so much at breakfast, or lunch today. Only a few moments later though, she didn't have to worry about it anymore, and wiped her mouth. I better brush my teeth again, in case he decides to kiss me. She thought, getting up. Bulimia wasn't as glamorous as ballerina's made it sound.  
Only a few minutes late, Tricia maneuvered her skirts into the stables. She looked great, but her riding wouldn't. She had managed to convince her maids to let her wear her riding pants under the skirt. She caught sight of the Prince, and curtsied.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you're Highness." She breathed. "My maids said I had to wear this." She gestured to the huge balloon of a dress.  
"What's wrong with it?" Xander said.  
"I've never ridden a horse in a dress like this before. Or any dress for that matter." Tricia said.  
"Oh. What do you wear?" He said.  
"Pants!" Tricia said. Her stomach hurt, and she felt awful, but at least she wouldn't gain weight.  
"Oh." Xander said. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine." Trish said, waving her hand. "I'm just excited. I haven't gotten to ride since I was Selected!"  
"You're a jockey, right? You ride in horse races?" Xander said. Trish nodded as a groom brought two beautiful horses over to them. Trish gasped. Xander stepped to the mounting block, and climbed effortlessly onto a big bay gelding. Trish looked at the smaller gray mare, and frowned a little.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but do you have anything, like, faster I could ride? I might bored on her. Not that she's not a great horse, or anything." Trish said quickly, not wanting to hurt the horse's feelings. Xander cracked a smile in her direction. "What?" She said as the groom led the mare away.  
"You're going to be a handful." Xander said, grinning.  
"Is that bad?" Trish said worriedly.  
"No… I like it. You're feisty."  
"I take it the other girls aren't?" Trish said, beaming as the groom brought a big black stallion down the stable aisle. Xander moved his horse away from the mounting block, and Trish hiked up her skirts, and jammed one foot into the stirrup. She jumped up, awkward in the weight of the gown, and fell back down. After a few tries she managed to get the dress, and herself of course, into the saddle, and follow a laughing Xander. "You actually my first date". Xander said. "Really"? I smiled.  
"Don't laugh at me!" She cried. "You try wearing this…thing! And can we go faster?" She said. The stallion pranced forward. "I've never gotten to ride such a nice horse before!" Without waiting for his response, she kicked the horse into an all-out gallop, barely seeing Xander match her speed. She felt pins sliding from her careful up-do, but didn't care. She was riding!

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked the date ! Thanks to everyonecaresaboutbeingtbest for writing the date. Keep the reviews coming in! BTW there is a poll on my page if you haven't voted please vote!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys please no makeup today, and no hair! Can I just walk out in a pair of jeans and my white tank top? Its too early for anyone to see me anyway, besides, you can't skateboard in a dress!" Claire, Larrissa, and Alana looked at me in dismay, but eventually relented. I felt bad though, I just met them yesterday and already I am giving them a hassle about what I am going to do. They are sweethearts though, and stubborn too! Alana managed to still make my skateboarding outfit look amazing! How? Don't ask me. In no time I was out of the room and gliding around on my skateboard. I know its the palace and I have to be elegant and sofisticated, but why not just a tad rebellious. Maybe I can bring a little fun into the bland walls of this place. I havent actually even formally met the prince, we had like one conversation, and it was way too short for me to know anything about him. Maybe he is actually fun, underneath the formalities. I finally reach a bench surrounded by a gorgeous garden, there are some lilies, hydrangeas, I think I even saw a hibiscus, my all time favorite flower! I sat down and tucked away my skateboard, taking out a torn book my brother gave me before I left, flipped through a few pages in hopes of rereading, it was my favorite from the library, Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens, its the only book where the guy doesnt end up with the girl in the end. It was comforting to find something realistic, and made me feel better that Estella's 'perfection' wasn't actually perfect like in those Grimm brother fairytales. After a while I closed the book and got back on my skateboard in hopes no one would see me going back to my room.  
Smash.  
"Crap! Ugh! Next time watch where your going! I was..." Prince Xander was watching me with eyebrows raised.  
"You were?" Great, now he wants me to actually finish my not so nice sentence.  
"I was on my way back to my room when you oh so kindly bumped into me...Your Highness."  
"Actually, Lady Denaliya, is it? You bumped into me."  
"Deya, just Deya, how about we call it a truce Prince Xander?"  
"Truce, and call me Xander, formalities tend to be irrelevant after a while. So may I ask, what is this that you wer riding on in the hall?"  
"You've never seen a skateboard?! Its the best!" He scrunches his face a bit and I can't help but laugh. Then he smiles back.  
"Deya, would you like to walk with me to the garden?" I smile at that.  
"Why Xander! Are you asking me on a date?!" He blushes red and starts to stutter.  
"Wha..no I just..." Then he sees my face and we laugh together.  
"How about you ride and I walk, I'll teach you, but I was just in the gardens, lets try the kitchen. I'm starving!" He laughed, and I just realized that his tie was crooked, his hair was spiking in every which way, I was beginning to think I like the prince much more than I thought I did.  
"Ok, now lets see how well you do, just hold on, now put ur foot down and push off." He went off, and practically killed himself in the process.  
"Pri...I mean Xander! Don't die in the process! I dont want to be responsible for the prince's death!" He looked at me and we both laughed, I got on my black skateboard and rode next to him, asking about him, turns out he was running to avoid a meeting right after leaving another one and thats why his clothes were all messed up. He stopped and so did I. The kitchen had smells wafting from the door.  
"What do you suppose we should do?" I grinned at him  
"Pranks! I know just the thing!"  
He laughed at my excitement. Then waves his hand for me to enter. "Ladies first." I laugh, "Sure, why not put me in the line of fire!" But I step in anyway. I discreetly switch the salt and sugar, while mixing up the dishes. The prince...or should I say Xander was watching the whole time, holding in his laughter. We heard whistling and froze. He grabbed my hand and we dashed out the door and into the hall. We both paused to catch our breath and kept laughing. Then finally straightened. Checking my watch I gasped.  
"Oh god! I'm so late!" The prince looked over and said "Me too! I guess I must go. I had fun on our...date." He winked at me and I smiled back "Me too, definitly worth bumping into you and almost breaking my neck!" Then he smiled, his nose crinkled a bit and his hair seemed to flop over making him look even cuter. "Maybe next time I can take you on a proper date?" I think I actually giggled.  
"I think I would like that."  
"Excellent! I will see you at breakfast?"  
"Definitly! I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" Then we laughed and Xander turned around and walked back the opposite direction, it was then that I realized, my book was gone. I decided I would look for it later, and skated over to my room to get ready for Breakfast.

When I got back to my room I was still laughing a bit. "Hello miss". Alana greeted. "Hello, guess what I met the prince while I was skateboarding and we had a little mini date. We did some pranks on the kitchen staff"! I said giggling a bit. My maids smiled. "that's great miss, we have to get you ready for breakfast, its getting late". Claire said.

My maids put me in a emerald green strapless dress with lace in the bodice and lots of tulle flaring out in layers. I wore a diamond necklace and a ruby bracelet. It gave a nice contrast. For shoes I had to wear some green very hard to walk in strappy wedges. "Thanks guys". I say. "Your welcome miss, its our job". Larrissa said. I smiled at them and went downstairs for breakfast.

This was going to be interesting!

* * *

**Thanks to Sabrina317 for writing this date!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Natalie**


	7. Authors Note

**Hi all! I know it's been a really long time. So much stuff in school. But since the quarter has ended, I have four days off! YAY! That means more time to write! **

**I have some announcements I'd like to make**

**1. I will be rewriting my Selection SYOC. Characters will be the same. There will be a from up soon, because I need details for the characters. **

**2. I am also rewriting The Princesses of Illéa. I've decided to change things.**

**3. I'm also rewriting The Selection: Life as Blair Tamblin. That because I don't like how the story started off. I think it could be better.**

**4. I'm going to update my story life as a princess the one about America probably this weekend.**

**Whoo! That's a lot of rewriting!**

**The news about The Heir has been freaking me out! Gosh, I'm soo excited. The cover is really pretty. But I wish Eadlyn had red hair instead of auburn. **

**See ya soon**

**-Natalie**


End file.
